In a communications system, after receiving data in a downlink subframe, user equipment (User Equipment, UE) feeds back, in an uplink subframe, hybrid automatic repeat request (Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request) information corresponding to the data to a base station.
In a time division duplex (Time Division Duplexing, TDD) system, a quantity of uplink subframes is different from a quantity of downlink subframes, and therefore, a binding (Boulding) or multiplexing (Multiplexing) manner is generally used to feed back HARQ information. Specifically, UE binds or multiplexes HARQ information corresponding to multiple downlink subframes together, and then transmits the HARQ information in one uplink subframe to a base station. Although this feedback manner can implement feedback of HARQ information in a TDD system, feedback performance is relatively poor. This affects a system throughput.